


grief

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, NO ACTUAL BREAKUP, NO ACTUAL GRIEF, just talking!!! which is all i can do lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: They were hanging out on the couch, like they have a million times before, when Kenma lets a fleeting thought roll off his lips. “Have you ever thought about breaking up with me?”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: escapril 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	grief

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy day seventeen of escapril! as always, the title is the prompt. as i say in the tags, despite the title and summary there is z e r o actual breakup or grief. i could never!! 
> 
> enjoy!

They were hanging out on the couch, like they have a million times before, when Kenma lets a fleeting thought roll off his lips. “Have you ever thought about breaking up with me?” 

Kuroo answers without looking up from his book. “No. I know you have, though.” 

That makes Kenma smile. “Oh, really?” 

“Yes. You’re not denying it ‘cause you know I’m right.” 

Well, he’s not technically wrong. “What makes you say that?” Kenma is almost certain Kuroo has it wrong. He knows Kenma from head to toe, inside and out. He is still, however, an idiot. 

“‘Cause I’m a shitty Portal 2 player.”

This joke can be an out; an end to the discussion. Kenma considered taking it. His curiosity, however, wanted to probe. “No, really. Why?” He turns to look Kuroo in the eye. No lies. No secrets. 

Kuroo looks back at him, but doesn’t say anything. They stay at this impasse long enough that Kenma frowns. Kuroo was gonna make him say it, and that’s fine with him. “Because of Shouyou?” 

Kuroo breaks eye contact, which all but confirms it. This makes Kenma roll his eyes. “You’re an idiot.” 

“I know you love me, but I don’t know. You were different with him.” Kuroo says this without a hint of disdain or sadness, which makes Kenma frown even harder.

He thinks about his next move carefully. Kuroo was still looking away, and he was kneading on a knot at his nape. He crawled, _gently,_ onto his lap. At the back of his mind he considers the possibility of Kuroo pushing him away, but he dismisses it. He would never. 

He tilts Kuroo’s chin up, and Kuroo obliges. “You’re wrong.” 

“I’m never wrong about you.” 

“Hmm, you can be, if that means that _I’m_ wrong about _you._ Which actually never happens.” 

“And what are you right about? With me?” 

“That I’m happy with you. That I’m in love with you. Present tense. Full stop.” 

“I prefer future tense. Semicolon.” 

“Okay. Future tense. I will keep loving you. Semicolon. I'm never wrong about you.” Kenma leans in and kisses him so deeply that he imagines his soul entering Kuroo’s body, getting cozy and never leaving it again. Like he’s Chara from _Undertale_.

Kenma lets the moment pass before he asks something else. He can’t help himself sometimes. “What would you do? If we did?” 

Kuroo was quiet for a long time. “I think I would grieve.” Kenma doesn’t answer, keeping his eyes fixed straight ahead. He’s absentmindedly playing with Kuroo’s hair, trying to fight all the cruel scenarios now trying to enter his head. Kuroo speaks again. “What would you do?” 

Kenma suddenly doesn’t like this question. He shakes his head. “I’d go hang out with my best friend.” 

“That’s not how it works.” Kuroo chastises him, but he’s chuckling.

“Hm. Then we probably shouldn’t do it.”

“Probably not.”

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get tired of writing my boys just talking about how much they love each other? i think not. 
> 
> i realize that i didn't actually resolve one of the questions posed in this fic, but maybe i'll get to that in a future escapril :) 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! as always, comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream x


End file.
